Hey Lucy
by DemonAngelSoul
Summary: Sequel to The End Of The Song. It's based off of the song Lucy by Skillet. So, Gray is at Lucy's grave, talking to her. I can't say anything more without spoiling it for you guys.


_Hey Lucy I remember your name, I left a dozen roses on your grave today._ \- It had been three months, five days, ten hours and twenty seconds since Lucy died (Gray had been keeping track). Gray looked at the grave with a sad expression on his face. He placed the roses on the grave. - _I'm in the grass on my knees wipe the leaves away._ \- He kneeled on the grass, wiping the leaves from the grave. There was a ring there, Cana had put it there yesterday. - _I just came to talk for a while got some things I need to say._ \- "Hey," Gray whispered as he looked up at the sky. "A lot has happened since you've, you know, gone." - _Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her, I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of Heaven looking back at me._ \- "Everyone misses you, but I miss you the most." Gray smiled as he remembered every time he had walked into the guild and she had run up to him with a smile on her face. - _Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her, I've gotta live with the choices I made and I can't live myself today._ \- He should have stayed by her side, he should have protected he. It was his fault that she had died. He sighed - _Hey Lucy I remembered your birthday, they said it'd bring some closure to say your name._ \- "So, today's your birthday. Happy birthday! Um, they said that saying your name would help but, I think that's a bunch of crap. But, I'll do it anyway, just for you... Lucy." Gray sniffled a bit as he said her name. - _I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance, but all I've got are these roses to give, and they can't help me make amends._ \- 'If I had one wish,' Gray thought. 'I would put myself in her place. He suddenly felt pathetic as he glared at the roses. The he loved had just died, and all he had to give was some dumb flowers?! She deserved a diamond ring, a life's worth off rent money! Not FLOWERS! - _Now that's it's over, I just wanna hold her, I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking back at me, Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her, I've gotta live with the choices I made, and I can't live with myself today, Here we are, now you're in my arms, I've never wanted anything so bad._ \- Gray slammed his fist on the ground. "If you were alive, I swear, I would never let you go." He said, tears streaming down his face. - _Here we are, for a brand new start, living the life that we could've had_ \- "I would, I would do everything over again. I would tell you everything that I couldn't tell you before! I PROMISE!" He yelled. Images of her appeared in his head. - _Me and Lucy walking hand in hand, me and Lucy never wanna end, just another moment in your eyes, I'll see you in another life in Heaven, where we never say goodbye._ \- "I'd do anything to see you again! ANYTHING! I want to have you back! So I can ask you out, see you smile, go on missions with you, anything!" Gray cried. Anything. He stopped. An ice sword suddenly appeared in his hands with the tip facing his stomach. "Anything," Gray whispered as he plunged the sword into his stomach. - _Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her, I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of Heaven looking back at me, Now that it's over, I just wanna hold her, I've gotta live with the choices I made and I can't live with my self today._ \- Just before the sword could impale Gray, it disappeared. He stared at his empty hands in shock.Looking up at the sky, Gray noticed something in the sky. It was a person. A person who looked a bit like... "No," Gray whispered. Lucy smiled down at him. It was her. She was in the sky. Smiling at him. Gray reached up, hoping that she would come down to take his hand. Lucy just continued to smile as she disappeared. "Lucy..." 'Life is trying tot torture me' Gray though. "LUCY!" he screamed. Well, tried to scream... no sound came out though. He stared at the sky... and smiled. It was a message. Life. no LUCY, was trying to tell him that she'd always be there. She was watching. "Yeah," Gray whispered, his voice returning to him. "Yeah... Okay... I'll live for you Luce... I promise"

 **First story! YAY! Okay, so this is a sequel to** ** _The End Of The Song_** **. This story is based off of the song** ** _Lucy_** **by** ** _Skillet_** **. So yeah, I don't own the song. I don't own Fairy Tail either. I hope you like it. If you guys have any suggestions, feel free to give them to me, I promise I won't be insulted.**


End file.
